The Official Government of the Kingdom of Spain
'' '' ''(WARNING! This page is under heavy construction. What you see now is not final nor even correct.) '''Government and Succession' The government of the Kingdom of Spain is an Absolute Monarchy, under the rule of King Ferdinand Clemente VI, meaning that sole control over the government is held by the monarch. Spain follows an agnatic primogeniture, meaning that the ruler shall always be a king, unless the preceding king declares otherwise. Succession is determined by the birth order, first of the king's male children, then of his male siblings, then of his female siblings, then of his female children. One must be a Spanish citizen, and not the ruler of another nation, in order to take the Spanish throne. Despite his complete control over the government, the king has a cabinet of ministers established to assist in administration of the Kingdom. The Cabinet * Prince Ezequiel Clemente * Lord Admiral Lawrence Sargento * Lord Marshal Danny Ortez * Count David Le'Overalines * Countess Rosa Le'Overalines Line of Succession # Prince Ezequiel Clemente 'Diplomatic Policies' Key: *'Allied = Nations or groups that have joined in an association for mutual benefit or to achieve some common purpose (such as Trade), whether or not explicit agreement has been worked out between them.' *'Protectorate = Nations or groups under the occupation or protection of Spain.' *'Indifferent= Having no particular interest or sympathy with one another in foreign affairs; still concerned about each other's polices or actions but not making any action towards it.' *'Neutral = Not aligned with or in other terms; acting in a non-belligerent stance(not supporting any side or taking any position in a controversy by not assisting or participating in a dispute or war between others.' *'Unknown = Diplomatic relations not yet established or faction not yet discovered.' *'Unfriendly = A sense of bad history/ conflicts in the distant or recent past. Between hostile and indifferent.' *'Hostile= Extreme hatred toward one another. Potential war is clear. ' *'At War = Engaged in armed conflict; in a state of disagreement, usually of more than two nations or smaller groups engaged in armed hostilities.' The Spanish Royal Family *Queen Mother Grace Goldtimbers of France *'King Ferdinand VI of Spain (Cadet)' *Prince Ben Squidskull *Jack Darksteel *Prince Syko(Rip) *Prince Peter Wavefury(Rip) *Prince Matthew O'Malley(Rip) *Prince John Macbatten(Rip) *Prince Davy Daggerskull(Rip) *Prince George Sailward *Princess Stardust(Rip) *Princess Hannah Bluefeather *Princess Bobby Moon(Rip) *Princess Trish Peer(Rip) Territories * Europe *'Spain' - The Motherland region of The Spanish Empire. Spain is a large region in the most Southern part of Europe home to 18,000,000 people. This region is considered to have given birth to RP. Spain has a very rich and diverse cultural heritage from the times of Muslim and Barbarian occupation to the times of Kings and Queens. Spain has been invaded many times in the past but has never been fully conquered by any man other than Phillipe V Clemente who united Spain together after he overthrew his father, Spartan Petalbee. Revenues - ₧217,000,000,000 Annual Expenses - ₧432,000,000,000 National Deficit - ₧72,000,000,000 'The Department of Warfare' The Spanish Empire is considered to be the most powerful in Europe. It utilizes quality over quantity, but has often used numbers to its advantage in the past, especially during The Paradoxian War. However, before and after The Paradoxian War, Spain's armies were typically greatly outnumbered, but still managed to win most of its wars. In 1701, when Phillipe V Clemente came to power, he personally had control over Spain's entire military until 1737 when Augustine De Bourbon was instated as Overlord by Clemente's court when people began to fear Clemente's ambitions. In addition to this, Grand Lord Admiral William Sharkskull would assume complete control of The Spanish Navy in 1738. However, in 1745, Sharkskull was accused of treason and was exiled to the Yucatan Peninsula for 15 years. (He is still currently in exile.) Even worse, in 1746, Augustine Clemente died from an unknown illness as he was retreating out of Austria and back to Spain. With both of these major tribunes now fallen, Pearson re-assumed total control of The Spanish Army in November 1746, but allowed one of his sons, Prince Ben Squidskull of Spain and France to succeed Sharkskull as Grand Lord Admiral of The Spanish Navy. Army Militaristic Division As of June 1749, The Spanish Army totals 135,000 men, all of different ranks, and divisions. This army is spread out throughout the Spanish Empire and other European countries. It is divided into (4) sectors. *Sector (1) - Spain: 100,000 men *Sector (2) - Portugal: 50,000 men Withdrawn *Sector (3) - France: 100,000 men Withdrawn *Sector (4) - Spanish Netherlands: 65,000 men Withdrawn *Sector (5) - Sicily, Corsica, and Naples: 70,000 men Withdrawn. *Sector (6) - The Papal States, Tuscany, and Venice: 20,000 men Withdrawn *Sector (8) - North Africa: 10,000 men Withdrawn *Sector (11) - South America: 30,000 men *Sector (12) - Nueva Espana: 2,000 men *Sector (13) - The Caribbean: 3,000 men Naval Militaristic Division As of 1749, The Spanish Navy totals roughly 210 battle-ready warships. These fleets are on constant patrol throughout the Seven Seas ensuring that The Spanish Empire is the most prestigious on the planet. Although Grand Lord Admiral Prince Ben Squidskull has indirect control over The Spanish Navy, there are several sectors in which his subordinate commanders rule. *Sector (1) - The Mediterranean: 60 ships *Sector (2) - The Pacific: 20 ships *Sector (3) - The Atlantic: 30 ships *Sector (4) - The Baltic: 2 ships Relocated. *Sector (5) - The Caribbean: 70 ships *Sector (6) - The Indian Ocean: 20 ships *Sector (7) - The Arctic: 14 ships Relocated. Ground Forces Because of the Spanish Paradoxian War, Spain suffered dearly. Spain would not fully recover what was lost and spent during the war that ended up with no clear winner. However, Spain did get the worst of the war and lost many soldiers. The numbers of soldiers before the war were much larger than they are now. A.) Infantry Units Only recently did Spain begin using its infantry in a Napoleonic form of warfare. Before The Paradoxian War, Spain's armies typically were spread out, and fought guerrilla style warfare. However, after Pearson reformed The Spanish Empire and began to realize how massive Spain's army truly was, he decided to use its sheer size to his advantage. Within only a few short years, The Spanish Line Infantry went from nearly non-existent to the most feared infantry regiments on the planet and then its crushing losses after the Paradoxian War. 1.) Line Infantry *Largest Branch of Infantry in The Spanish Military *Broken into regiments of 240 men each led by a colonel *Each soldier carries a bayoneted rifle, two duel pistols, an engraved cutlass that states, "Viva La Espana" on the tip of the blade, and three throwing daggers *Line infantry are typically used on flat open surfaces in large battles 2.) Spanish Marines *Second largest branch of infantry in The Spanish Military *Broken into companies of 75 men each led by a captain *Each soldier carries two duel pistols, two engraved cutlasses which also state, "Viva La Espana" on the tip of the blade, and twelve throwing daggers. *Spanish Marines are typically used when boarding beaches, or fighting small or large battles in rough terrain, such as forests, deserts, or tundra. Marines also accompany Spanish naval fleets as well as Spanish government trading ships 3.) Spanish Skirmishers *Third largest branch of infantry in The Spanish Military *Broken into companies of 300 men each led by a colonel *Each soldier carries a long range and short range bayoneted musket, two duel pistols, an engraved cutlass, ten grenades, (two which are smoke, eight which are explosive), and twenty throwing daggers *Spanish Skirmishers typically scout ahead of Line Infantry, but sometimes also ahead of Spanish Marines. They perform best under cover of fire whilst spread out and undetected by the enemy 4.) Templars *Forth largest branch of infantry in The Spanish Military *Broken into companies of 500 each led by a Ranger Lord *Each Templar carries two duel pistols, two engraved cutlasses which state, "Viva Pearson" on the tip of the blade, ten grenades, (two which are smoke, two which are toxic, and six which are explosive), twenty throwing daggers, and two stabbing daggers *In all, there are only 3 companies of Ranger Templars left within The Spanish Empire, all which answer directly to Phillipe V De Bourbon and are stationed in Barcelona, Espana. Ranger Templars perform well on all terrains, and all forms of battles. However, they perform best under cover of fire. One unique feature about all Rangers are that they do not hold loyalty to anybody in Spain other than Pearson. Ever since the battle of Muerte De Pearson, The Rangers have pledged total allegiance to Pearson despite his ambitions, or the circumstances, however poor they may become B.) Calvary units Calvary never played a huge role in Spanish wars. However, Pearson often used them to his advantage particularly in battles where he was outnumbered. Many Spaniards believed that the use of "horses" in warfare was cowardice, but Pearson explained that in The Bible it stated that God would return on a white horse and conquer Satan forever. Many people saw this as blasphemy, but there were some who admired Pearson's audacity, intelligence, and ability to decipher the messages behind Biblical verses; The Ranger Knights. Gay Category:Governments Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:Countries Category:POTCO